Granada
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Cuando los últimos vástagos de su relación con Harry caen. Draco no puede evitar compararlo con una granada. (creature!fic)


**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí. Osea en resumen, no soy rubia y Draco no me pertenece (desgraciadamente), lo único mío es la trama.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-18

**GÉNERO: **Angst, Romance, depresión, Hurt/Comfort, drama, dark

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), situaciones MUY explícitas, lemon implícito, consumo de drogas, dark, menciones de tortura y non-con (no explícito)

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Saben? Odio, odio los non-con, bueno, no los odio, pero no me gustan, que esté mencionado en este fic es porque mis dedos escriben solos, y salió así. Por favor, **lean con precaución**, nunca escribí un fic así de fuerte, y no es por lo general algo que me agrade. Pero es un día bastante malo, y escribir esto, por más extraño que suene, me ayudó. No tenía pensado hacer un fic dark, apenas iba a ser un Drabble. Pero salió así. Los que están a costumbrados al fluffy, y no les gusta lo fuerte, les recomiendo retirarse, no quiero quejas al respecto, por las dudas yo aviso.

Estoy a la mitad de mi pequeño one-shot del universo de _"Dear Harry"_, nada que ver con esto (lo opuesto, de hecho, es super fluffy), pero para que no me reclamen XD, los escribí todos ayer, y este me salió inspirado, asique mañana lo publico.

Ah, y es un creature!fic _diferente, _no es el típico. Pero espero que igual les agrade.

* * *

_**Granada**_

Cuando esta mañana, después de despertarse con la misma resaca de los mil demonios, uno pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrado, que la decepción algún día se iría, que el dolor desaparecería, y que algún día cumpliría esa inválida promesa que se hacía todas las noches sobre no volver a tocar el alcohol.

Pero no.

Todo seguía ahí.

Los recuerdos, las risas, que ahora le parecían tan lejanas, el silencio, la casa vacía.

Todo.

Todo quebrado.

En el sentido literal. Su casa estaba destrozada.

Durante el día, estaba sólo consiente como mucho, cuatro horas. Y en esas las aprovechaba para usar la poción para dormir sin sueño. Que como era de esperarse, se le había vuelto adictiva.

¿Pero, a quién carajo le importaba eso?

A nadie.

Igual, si no la tomaba, el recuerdo de lo que fue, lo atormentaba en sueños, en pesadillas. No necesitaba eso.

Pero hoy era diferente. Bueno, no tanto. Seguía drogado, aún tenía veneno corriendo por sus venas, estaba sólo medio consiente, y era su hora del alcohol. Pero de alguna extraña e imposible manera enfrente de él había granada*.

Siendo francos él no sabía siquiera cómo se podía sostener de pie, de hecho, no estaba completamente seguro de que estaba parado, pero en ese estado, que venía siendo ya uno de todos los días, todo era posible, y no se sabía con exactitud por qué.

La granada era una fruta peculiar, extrañamente peculiar, la había probado hace tiempo, ya no recuerda, aunque así es en general, ya no recuerda nada más que eso, y apenas puede saborear cómo se sentía.

La reconoce de casualidad, es un verdadero milagro reconocer algo estando drogado, pero el recuerdo es casi tan fuerte como el de Harry.

Su madre solía decir, que ese tipo de frutas no eran dignas de un Malfoy, o de cualquiera con un poco de dignidad, que estaba hecha para los campesinos, los inferiores. Los que vivían de esa fruta, de su jugo.

Sin embargo, Narcissa, contradiciéndose a sí misma, le da a probar un poco, sólo la vez en que su padre era seguro de que no apareciera por la Mansión. Ambos habían quedado fascinados.

Lo peor de cuando te rompen el corazón es que ya no recuerdas cómo te sentías. Aunque Draco es un caso _especial_, por decirlo de una manera suave, él ya no puede recordar cómo se sentía probar, cómo se sintió en ese entonces, su curiosidad, el sabor explosivo. Ya no recuerda nada más que el dolor.

Era como si hubiesen roto un jarrón y estuvieran recogiendo las piezas, huecas, inútiles.

La peculiar fruta siempre le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fiel a su palabra, no la volvió a tocar después de esa vez. Tiene el aspecto de una cebolla rozada, medio rojiza, con la textura de una manzana demasiado dura, la cascara por dentro es medio amarillenta, blanca, y está repleta de granos al rojo cereza, que si fueran amarillos harían una imitación perfecta de los del choclo.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, no podía encontrar alguna manera posible de comerla, sin embargo no era _comer_, lo que se dice comer, sino _absorber_. Los granos rojos están repletos de un jugo, mientras que alrededor hay una semilla, dentro de cada grano. Masticas la semilla mientras vas a absorbiendo su jugo, luego la escupes ya disecada, y así hasta que se termina la fruta.

Era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida.

No se comparaba con los chocolates superficiales, ni con las manzanas. La granada era única, y sólo había tenido permitido probarla una sola vez.

Potter era como una granada.

Todo coincidía.

Era rojo y adictivo como el veneno.

Corta con una daga un gajo desprolijo, mientras que al ser cortada una parte del jugo salpica su mano, poniéndola pegajosa. No puede evitar compararla con el color de la sangre, es malditamente parecida.

No lo limpia, después de todo, ¿qué más da?

Abre el gajo con extremidades desfiguradas, y ve los granos rojos, donde dentro hay una semilla. Draco se pone a pensar, que la semilla sólo sirve para eso, para procrear, nadie la saborea, las mastican, las llenan de saliva, y las escupen. Claro, ¿quién va a querer una semilla teniendo su jugo alrededor? Ese apetitoso y delicioso jugo explosivo, pero detrás está la semilla, sosteniéndole.

Siente un poco más de afecto por las semillas despreciadas, pero no hay otra manera de comer la granada, asique no hace nada al respecto.

La primera mordida, cuando muerde con las paletas delanteras un manojo de granos rojos, y los muerde, siente como si explotaran dinamita en su boca, es levemente consiente de que por la barbilla se le escurre el jugo, pero no le importa, no tiene a nadie para que se lo limpie, nadie para que se ría de él, nadie para mirarlo, asique simplemente no la limpia.

Saborearlo es el éxtasis. Sabe a nostálgicamente a recuerdos. A besos robados, a lágrimas silenciosas, a nudos de garganta y estómagos, a risas genuinas, y a felicidad contenida.

Es casi como tenerlo a Harry enfrente. A recuperarlo. Sabe a todos esos sentimientos olvidados en su cuerpo sobrehumano.

Aunque estando drogado hasta las pestañas podría sentir el éxtasis incluso frotándose contra un picaporte. No parece la gran cosa, de hecho, hasta había veces en donde podía ver a Harry, pero esto se sentía apenas diferente.

Era como recordar y vivir.

No recordar, fingir y morir.

Saboreó, y absorbió hasta el último gramo de jugo, escupiendo luego las inservible y tristes semillas, en donde sea que fueran a caer.

Él ni siquiera sabía si realmente estaba comiendo granada, sinceramente ya no sabía nada. Sólo se dejaba flotar. Ir por la corriente.

Absorber, chupar, saborear el jugo exquisito era casi sublime. Explotaba en su boca, haciéndolo adictivo, esclavo ante su jugo.

Absorbía rápido, casi desenfrenado, sintiendo como parte del jugo se escurría por su barbilla, ya no era un poquito, ahora tenía incluso el pecho manchado de rojo, como si hubiera bebido sangre.

Podía incluso sentir las caricias que Harry le había dado, volviéndose adictivo a ellas, cómo tocaba su cuerpo, la manera en que lo follaba, cómo entraba y salía dentro de él, una y otra vez, cómo solía susurrarle al oído y después mordérselo, la manía que tenía de jalarle el cabello que tanto (antes) se esmeraba por cuidar.

La manera en que le sonreía.

Explotaba dentro de él. Algo se rompía. Algo se rompía siempre.

Su cuerpo ardía, solía arder todos los días, pero ahora quemaba, no era normal, porque se suponía que él sólo debía calentarse cuando estaba con Harry, no podía tener calor, no debía…

La granada se había terminado.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que un sollozo se le escapó.

Se tocó la cara con las manos aún manchadas de rojo, y sintió su cara empapada. Tenía en presentimiento de que todos estos días también había llorado. Aunque no lo recordaba, nunca lo había sentido, hasta ahora.

Se siente hiperventilar, suda (cosa que es peligroso para alguien como él), y se cae de una vez por todas.

Se derrumba.

El piso está frío, pero no lo suficiente. Necesita hielo, agua, algo, lo que sea, mientras esté frío, pero no puede moverse, está tumbado, sin poder mover un músculo, en el suelo.

Ni siquiera la droga le adormece el dolor. Tal vez antes sí lo había sentido, el calor, pero el veneno en sus venas lo opacaba.

Suele despertarse vomitando, siempre desnudo, con el consolador entre sus piernas, y la sangre manchando las sábanas, siente el pequeño cosquilleo del dolor en las planta de sus pies, cuando se da cuenta de que ha pisado otra vez una botella de vidrio rota. Sin embargo, esta mañana, se encuentra con la granada.

Aún siente su culo abierto, asique sí, todavía el plástico está ahí. No es que sirviera de mucho, pero no se siente responsable de su cuerpo, no sabe lo que hace, está en descontrol, su veela interno está perdido, y no puede sobrevivir sin Harry. Lo sabe.

El Draco humano tampoco haría podido sobrevivir.

La sangre todavía se escurre entre sus piernas, le incómoda levemente, pero nada se compara con el dolor en su pecho, y con lo que su mente le estaba obligando a ver, casi como una película.

Harry atrapándolo en medio de un pasillo, besándolo, habían estado _peleando_ (tanto como un veela y su pareja fuera de conocimiento de serlo, podían pelear) , y el veela en Draco había entrado en pánico porque podía haber una probabilidad de ser rechazado, ya había pasado una vez, podía volver a pasar. Estaba aterrado.

El veela que habitaba en su interior era débil. Harry lo había rechazado a los once, con el tiempo, si bien los poderes aún no se desarrollaban, se había debilitado.

Y en el momento en que recibió su herencia, no resultó muy sorprendente que Harry Potter resultara ser su pareja, pero sí había resaltado extravagantemente cambios, cambios superficiales.

Los demás también lo habían notado, se escuchaban rumores, pero nada confirmado, él intentaba por todos los medios evitar a Harry para disimular, porque si no, sus poderes veela automáticamente aumentaban, mientras decidía cómo estar con Harry sin que se notara mucho.

Porque digamos que en el momento, su inútil veela débil, y él mismo, ninguno tenía esperanzas de poder estar con él.

Harry estaba de novio con la Weasley menor. Y Draco estaba doblemente sensible, todo se sentía _más_, tan intenso. Sobretodo tratándose de Harry, _su _pareja, lo único que le había impedido no hechizarla y torturarla hasta que se mee enzima había sido que Harry estaría muy enojado con él, incluso si no sabía cuánto Draco lo quería.

Y estando ahí, llorando en el piso de la cocina, lo ve, ve con sus ojos vacíos, grises, carente de cualquier color o alegría, está atento al recuerdo.

La primera vez que se besaron fue en ese pasillo desierto, luego le siguió la biblioteca, cuando sus dedos se rozaron mandando electricidad a través de su cuerpo, perfecto para el de Harry, se habían besado como si el mundo se acabara ahí mismo, en ese instante, la magia había fluido, y los libros salían volando, con hojas rotas y partidas, volando por doquier, estanterías destruidas, mientras ellos se revolcaban en el suelo, besándose, refregándose como animales, como si el beso mismo fuera oxígeno.

Las lágrimas caen, saladas como una cascada. Ahora podía sentir, por última vez, podía ver el momento.

Después, le había seguido el encuentro en las cocinas de Hogwarts, en donde habían jugado con crema batida, y Harry había absorbido, mordido y chupado sus pezones, su cuerpo entero hasta saciarse…o hasta que ambos se corrieron.

Pero fue el primer lugar en donde Harry le robó la risa. En donde se había carcajeado hasta el amanecer. Y Draco, ahora puede, ahora puede sentirla, la sensación de orgullo que le había invadido viendo esos ojos esmeraldas llenos de alegría, alegría por él.

Era como un sueño.

Y así de fácil fue arrebatado.

Y de las cocinas a cada rincón del colegio. Charlas hasta el amanecer, mientras al final, ambos terminaban yendo a la torre de Astronomía para dormir unas tres horas hasta que empiecen las clases.

Draco cada vez dormía menos, pero se veía radiante.

Sus poderes veela estaban muy bien camuflados, no hizo falta más que un hechizo complicado y una buena imitación para que casi nadie tomara sospechas.

Obviamente Dumbledore siempre era la excepción. Ese hombre siempre tenía que saberlo todo.

Sin embargo, su amor, el gran cariño que ambos se tenían, con intensidad, no cambió nada a su alrededor, más que ellos mismos.

Harry, como era de esperarse, terminó con Ginny después de su primer beso. Draco nunca le dijo que era un veela, tenía miedo de asustarlo. Con eso del amor eterno, y almas destinadas.

Pero lo cierto era que Draco estaba destinado a Harry y a nadie más. Harry no. Harry tenía opción. Y Draco no quería quitársela.

Pensó que más adelante podría decírselo, que habría tiempo.

Y ahora, con una risa desesperada, sintiendo sus costillas contraerse de dolor por el esfuerzo, se rió de lo iluso que había sido.

Pero era un veela, un veela vulnerable, y estaba en la culmine de su relación con Harry, su pareja. No se lo veía venir.

Harry lo marcó, una noche de invierno (como no podía ser de otra manera), se enlazaron.

Nada tenía punto de comparación con esa noche, con Harry follándolo, jadeando, besándolo y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Nada.

Harry era lo único que tenía.

Era su mundo.

Y ahora todo estaba destruido.

Como las semillas de la granada, inservibles.

Hueco.

No fue la última vez que hicieron el amor, de hecho, _jodieron_ tantas veces que no recuerda con exactitud cuándo fue la última, todas se sentían como un sueño, cálidas, frías, humeantes como la niebla, como un día lluvioso, como los besos de Harry. Como Harry.

La guerra los separó.

La guerra los destruyó.

Dumbledore estaba muerto. Y Harry había triunfado, sin embargo, Draco había sido arrebatado de su lado, encerrado en su casa por mortífagos, su madre estaba desaparecida, su padre no salía de Azkaban, y ahora se había convertido en el juguete de los asesinos.

Y había gritado mucho, había suplicado, y había llamado a Harry de todas las maneras posibles. Ninguna funcionó.

Se había sentido tan sucio.

Asqueroso Repugnante. Roto. Inservible.

Su veela había enloquecido.

Había intentado escabullirse, ser astuto, pero en el momento en que otra persona lo marcó, alguien que no era Harry. Su veela era irreconocible.

Porque alguien lo estaba tocando. Y no era Harry.

Dicen que los veelas son poderosos. Sumarle que ni siquiera había sido informado ni preparado de que era un ser sobrenatural, porque sus padres en esa época estaban ausentes, o encerrados, más que había protecciones por doquiera, y que no estaba con su pareja.

Lo convertían en un descontrol.

Y Draco fue cayendo.

Porque no soportaba. No soportaba más.

Cuando todo terminó. Con su salud mental desequilibrada, lo único que lo mantenía de pie, era que tenía que encontrar a Harry, que tenía que decirle, que no lo había abandonado, que lo amaba, y que nunca ni siquiera fuera de su sano juicio lo podría dejar, incluso cuando estaba tan roto e inservible.

Como era de esperarse, Harry pasó dos semanas en San Mungo, él había intentado, incluso casi asesina a medio hospital para lograr verlo, pero sus amigos no confiaban en él, era lógico, ellos _no sabían_, creían que había estado en el bando equivocado, pensaban que había traicionado a Harry. Y si ellos lo pensaban, Harry seguramente también.

Eso lo terminó de derribar por completo.

No podía lastimar a Harry matando a sus amigos, aunque una parte de él quería hacerlo, ya estaba lo suficientemente marcado. Y haría más daño a Harry.

Se fue, anque a la mañana siguiente volvió, porque su parte veela estaba empeñada en ver a Harry, él ya se había ido.

Harry no lo buscó.

Draco se sentía perdido. Había buscado y buscado. Pero mientras más lo hacía, más se deseperaba.

Ya era suficiente. Su cuerpo desgastado. Su veela herido, y Draco mismo ya no podían más.

Cuando abandonó su última esperanza de estar, de ver, o simplemente saber de Harry, era como si fuera una pesadilla que nunca terminaba. Algo borroso, sin mucha importancia.

Y Harry era como una granada. Como la fruta y el arma. Las dos cosas.

La granada que explotaba, la que destruía todo a su paso. Y el jugo rojo exquisito que Draco había podido disfrutar, hasta que se quedó sólo con las semillas.

Su cuerpo está temblando. Será un veela, pero es una especie de veela que no puede tener calor, no en extremo, que necesita lugares fríos y húmedos, guardando el calor de su cuerpo sólo para su pareja.

Draco no sabe qué tipo de veela es, nunca nadie le dijo si quiera que era un veela, no sabe qué poderes puede llegar a desarrollar, lo que sí sabe es que un día de septiembre de mucho calor casi se le detiene el corazón.

Y que ama a Harry.

Y que ahora, ya no le importa que sólo sea una granada.

Pues es la granada más importante de su vida.

Necesita jadear para que el oxígeno le llegue, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, y ya no siente su parte trasera, hacía calor, se sentía arder, como si lo estuvieran incendiando y al mismo tiempo como si sus huesos se quebraran, uno por uno.

Aún podía sentir el jugo de la granada escurriéndose por su barbilla y desparramándose en su pecho.

Sus labios están secos, y piensa que esta es una horrible forma de morir.

Sus ojos que están vacíos, increíblemente, aún siguen derramando lágrimas,

Los latidos son lento y profundos, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, y le duele, le duele mucho.

Se escucha un grito, y la metamorfosis de Draco se detiene un segundo.

Alguien está arrodillándose a su lado, pero sólo puede mirar el techo, con ojos vacíos. Todos se siente como un murmullo, por un segundo, creyó haber escuchado a Harry, bueno no era la primera vez, para algo se droga, hace que las cosas imposibles parezcan reales, de una forma un poco sombría, pero Draco es lo único que tiene.

Recuerdos.

Alguien está llamándolo, a gritos, pero sus oídos sólo producen zumbidos, y hasta que siente gotas cayendo en su rostro, sus ojos se desanublan, gira la cabeza, y ve la imagen de Harry llorando, está hablando, y soltando lágrimas.

Draco no quiere que llore, por más que sólo sea una ilusión.

No puede hablar, pero sus oídos se destapan.

Escucha.

Y se siente tan real. Como si Harry en verdad le dijera todo eso.

-¡Draco! Draco-lo llama muchas veces, sollozando, arrodillado a su lado, y parece un niño perdido, pero se ve desastroso, descuidó mucho su alimentación, sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, está más que delgado, parece un alfiler, sus mejillas ahuecadas, y no para de sacudirle el brazo. Draco le mira.

-¡NO! No te vallas, Draco-sollozó derramando lágrimas-. No puedes, no puedes dejarme. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.-Empezó a llorar descontroladamente sobre su pecho, que aún seguía con dulce rojo de granada, cuando levantó el rostro, tenía un poquito de ella en la mejilla izquierda. Si no hubiera estado llorando, Draco pensaría que estaba adorable, y lo lamería. Pero lo cierto es que no podía moverse. Aunque se sentía un poco más vivo.

-Y-yo…-hipó-…pensé que ya no me querías. Porque te busqué y desapareciste y Ron y Hermione dijeron que no, que no me habías ido a ver. Te busqué, pero no estabas en ningún lado. Pensé lo peor, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a delirar, no comía, no hacía nada, estaba en un punto no retorno. Hermione estaba preocupada, como todos, porque yo seguía en trance. Averiguó y todo encajaba, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Draco? ¿Por qué? Me siento tan culpable, debía buscarte más, y-yo…

Harry se veía aterrado.

Y aunque el hecho de que no parecía tener un mejor estado que él no lo reconfortaba, algo dentro de su pecho se calentó.

Porque Harry no lo había abandonado.

Harry estaba sufriendo. Draco no quería que Harry sufriera. Incluso aunque fuera un Harry imaginario.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, empezó a balbucear cosas como:

-D-draco, no, no pienses eso, soy Harry. Por favor, no te vallas, es mi culpa, no lo soportaré, por favor…

Sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, suavemente, mientras temblaba, y besaba y rozaba sus labios.

Antes de caer inconsciente, Harry le había dado una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no despertaba como solía despertar; medio drogado, alcoholizado, con un consolador partiéndole en medio, y con resaca.

No, todo estaba tranquilo. Había blanco, mucho blanco.

O estaba en el cielo (aunque nunca había creído mucho en esas cosas) o estaba en San Mungo.

Luego vio a Harry dormido en una silla, y lo supo.

Si estaba en el paraíso o en el infierno, no le importaba.

Harry estaba ahí después de todo.

_**Fin**_.

* * *

*La granada es una fruta, por lo menos la que menciona, tal como lo describe ahí. No habla de la la granada bomba, aunque sólo la mencione después.

Y sí, sí existe, o tal vez yo soy la única ignorante que logró probarlas recién ayer. Y así salió este fic. De una granada XD.

¿Qué les pareció?

No se bien si lo entendieron o no, o no les gustó. Pueden informármelo en un comentario.

No tenía pensado hacer este fic (menos uno dark), pero estaba un poco bajoneada, y prácticamente me salió solo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

El one-shot de los besos de _Dear Harry_ está casi terminado, después lo subo.

Besos,

-Vulnera


End file.
